


Drain You

by MeddowsKingRat



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Other, Solo Roger Taylor, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Vibrators, but theres no dom 👀, rogers cute :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddowsKingRat/pseuds/MeddowsKingRat
Summary: Roger indulges
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Drain You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so I haven't really seen any queen masturbation one shots.. had to write one myself. Ive had this idea and had some stuff written down for months and months but never got around to actually finishing it till now. 
> 
> I tried to make it era non specific so you can just imagine whichever Rog floats your boat ❤️ Hope this is enjoyable

Roger pants as his hips buck, face sideways on the bed, sucking on his bottom lip.

He decided to have some fun with himself, horny out of his mind. It wasn’t too often he’d indulge in kinks of his, he even felt pretty pathetic doing this to himself. But he couldn’t control the urges he had and how much pleasure he got out of it.

He was propped on his side on his bed and had secured his ankles together with one of his leather belts, knees slightly bent. He’d seen a BDSM magazine not too long ago show a technique of looping the belt through in such a way to make makeshift restraints, and after a little practice he mastered getting himself in and out. He contemplated doing his wrists, but he decided not to for his own safety, too scared he’d be stuck with no one to help him. 

Moving up from his legs he had a rubber plug fit snug in his ass, not a large one, just big enough to make him really feel it. Prepping himself beforehand with lots of lube and his fingers. He’s always found the thought of anal plugs arousing, the idea of wearing one outside without anyone but him knowing was something he hadn’t gotten the courage to actually attempt yet. The thought and feeling of his asshole being stuffed and plugged brought a dark blush to his cheeks.

His cock was hard, pressed up against his stomach with how aroused he was. He’d taken a slim oval vibrator to the underside of his dick, up along his length nudging the sensitive underside of his mushroom head, and secured it in place with flat rubber bands before starting his scene, another thing he learned from that magazine. The rubber bands around his cock werent necessarily meant to be arousing, but he couldn’t help but groan seeing them strapping the sex toy to his pulsating cock. 

He had his hands behind his back, intertwining them and holding them together, pretending they were bound in his fantasy. 

“oh fuck-“ he groaned, feeling the toy buzz against his hard prick. Trying his best not to come so soon. 

“oh please, it feels so good” he whimpers into his pillow. 

Roger tries to spread his legs before feeling the leather biting into his ankles keeping his movement limited. He moans at that. 

The tip of his cock is wet and painfully purple at the tip, stimulated from the vibration on high. He needed to come so badly.

“Fuck, can I come? May I please come?” He babbles frantically out loud to absolutely no one, playing his fantasy in his head like a roll of film. Muffling his loud moan into the mattress. His brows furrowed as he squeaks at the feeling.

“I wanna come, I’ve been so good” 

He decides he can come.

He lets himself go, crying out as he spills on his stomach and bedsheets. He feels himself convulse and his hips repeatedly jerk forward. He turns his head and stuffs his face into his bed, mouth agape as he whimpers. Clenching around his plug as his toes curl with relief. 

As he rode out his orgasm and the beginnings of oversensitivity started, he bit his lip and braced himself, enjoying the pleasure before he tortured himself. 

“oh my god” he pants into his pillow, turning his head to look at his sticky cock and stomach. “jesus” 

“oh fuck!” he cries to himself.  
He squirms hard, trying to get away from the toy.

He squirms onto his back and onto his opposite side, whimpering loudly everytime he exhales.  
He jerks in his restraints, the vibrator was a very strong one, on one of the highest settings, he feels tears prick his eyes as ice cold jolts go down his dick.

“It hurts! Please take it off!” He sobs out openly, before he remembers has neighbours and reminding himself to lower his voice.

He of course has no plans on taking it off so soon.

He breathes through clenched teeth, throwing his head back as his legs jerk and he basks in the torture. Rubbing his tense face on the mattress and spitting hair out of his mouth.

He’s sweating now, he glances down again at his hard dick that didn’t get an opportunity to go soft. 

“Fucking hell” he whines weakly as he feels a few tears escape his eyes. Waves of red hot arousal course through his body, the pain mingles with pleasure. 

He soaks in it, in the feeling of being helpless as he overstimulates himself. He lets out a loud groan, absolutely drunk on the mental pleasure of it. 

It starts to feel good again, he twitches and cries and holds his breath because it’s just so overwhelming. He reminds himself to breathe when he starts to feel dizzy, but it just makes him all the more turned on

“mmmmh” he moans lazily as if he were actually drunk. 

He scoots himself over, and manoeuvres himself to get on his front with his knees holding him up. His hands never leaving their position. He moans at the position of his ass being up and exposed, his face down and sideways on the bed, presenting himself to nobody. His hole flutters around the base of the plug and he gasps at the sensation.

His cock hangs heavy between his legs, bopping up and naturally having the urge to spring up and press against his soft tummy. He bucks his hips forward into the air.

He feels naughty, pathetic, nobody here to help him. So desperate to keep going. 

He stays like that for a while, mind blissfully blank in whatever headspace he was in, he didnt really understand himself. His mouth slack open and he’s pretty sure hes drooling, till he feels the beginning of his build up again. 

“Jesus, jesus.” His entire body tenses. “M’gonna come again, oh god m’gonna cum. Yes, I am, I am” He almost wails, his fingernails biting angrily into his palms. He wants to scream, he cant stop moaning and blabbering. He’d always been quite vocal, and cursed himself for it.

He breathes heavily and shakily as he humps forwards again out of instinct. He wishes someone would touch him, flick and tease his cock while the vibrator buzzed against him, or knead his tight balls and tell him dirty things. He groans loudly at the thought of being prodded and teased, resisting the urge to lower himself and grind against the mattress for friction.

The heat explodes and Roger’s cumming again, releasing another thick load onto the sheets, clenching around his plug.

“I’m cumming, im cumming! Oh fuck- oh fuck” He babbles and whimpers nearly incoherently. His eyes rolling back into his head as he lowers his ass and squeezes his thighs together, shaking with it as leather digs into his skin. He wants to scream about how he feels, he wants to be praised.

He’s groaning and shaking as his orgasm fades and he starts to become sensitive, it feels like every muscle in his body keeps tensing up. The vibrator doesnt give up, buzzing firmly against his angry cock. 

He yelps, and topples over onto his side, He wants to thrash away but all he manages to do is jerk and convulse. 

“Ow! It hurts! Please! Please, it’s too much-” He sobs out, fat tears wetting his sheets. 

He whimpers and cries, kicking his legs out and hitting nothing. Its so much, its nearly painful and Roger’s not sure if he could even come again so soon. 

He breathes heavily, gasping of air and growing dizzy. He howls out and rolls onto his back. 

“God, its so much, its so much” his voice cracks, his face is red and wet with tears “Fuck fuck fuck fuck-“ He chants as sweat rolls down his temple

With a final jerk of his hips and a loud cry, he pulls his hands out from under himself.

“F-fuck!” He quickly moves his trembling hands to his poor cock, switching the vibrator off shakily. 

The sensation stops and he exhales deeply as he leans back and straightens his legs.

-

Roger runs his hands over his face, sniffling softly and trying to smooth the hair out of his face. 

He tries to catch his breath, though still shaky he manages to relaxes a little. 

“mmmph, fuck-“ He says, feeling sated with his hands covering his face. He lays like that for a few moments before sighing.

He pushes himself up so he’s sitting down on his ass and looks at his cock. The rubber bands are biting into him slightly, he’s sitting in his own cum and hes almost completely soft. 

“Okay, okay,” he sighs to himself as he takes the rubber bands off as carefully as he can.

He curses to himself and breathes through his teeth heavily as he takes them off, hissing at how sensitive he is. 

Once they’re off and the vibrator is gone he immediately feels more relieved, he bends his knees and reaches forward, trying not to jostle himself too much and undoes the belt around his ankles with precision. He throws it to the side and spreads his legs in relief, humming to himself. 

Roger lies down on his side again, fingers toying with the plug inside him. He holds is breath as he very carefully pulls it out of him, groaning when it comes out. 

“Ahh, ah” He breathes. 

Finally he’s free of everything and he rubs his red ankles before stretching his arms out and yawning cutely. 

He’ll need to throw his dirty sheets in the wash, and take a shower and clean his toys, he decides. Go to sleep right afterwards. He’s been a good boy, he tells himself. Hell snuggle with his pillows and soft blanket, he cant help but to feel excited. 

He feels floaty and sated and cant get the stupid smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep safe out there


End file.
